An electronic device such as Smart phone, Tablet Personal Computer (PC), Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), Laptop Personal Computer, and a Wearable device such as Wrist watch, and Head-Mounted Display (HMD) may measure position information by using a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) module, a geomagnetic sensor, or an accelerometer included in the electronic device.
When collecting position information by using the GNSS module included in the electronic device, there is a power consumption problem. In addition, when collecting position information by using the geomagnetic sensor, and/or the accelerometer included in the electronic device, there is a problem in that the collected position information of electronic device is incorrect.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.